


At the Edge

by S_weet_pie



Series: I'll grant your wishes come true [8]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Read at Your Own Risk, Romance, attempt at fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_weet_pie/pseuds/S_weet_pie
Summary: Bersama Kaminaga dan Hatano, Miyoshi menemani Yuuki menyamar seperti biasa ke Hanabishi. Bukan lagi rahasia, ryōtei jadi tempat pejabat militer mengumbar rahasia.Miyoshi menemukan Kolonel Muto tengah memukuli Sakuma, mencelanya karena berpihak pada D-Kikan. Tepat sehari sebelum Sakuma dibuang ke medan perang.Pertentangan pandangan menjadi bahan perdebatan mereka kemudian, dan melahirkan penawaran.





	At the Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cineraria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Joker Game adalah novel milik Koji Yanagi, diadaptasi anime oleh Production I.G, dan diadaptasi manga oleh Nito Subaru, semuanya sama sekali bukan milik saya. Fanfiksi ini dibuat tidak untuk mendapat keuntungan apa pun.

Memang mereka pikir kalau main memukul orang, lantas menyelesaikan masalah?

Tidak, tapi itu melampiaskan perasaan. Miyoshi mereka-reka, inilah kiranya jawaban anjing-anjing militer lain. Oh, mereka bahkan tidak pantas disetarakan dengan hewan.

FYI, kalau temannya disakiti, anjing saja langsung ribut menggonggongi siapa pun yang memukuli. Terlebih kalau itu teman sendiri.

Dari sorot mata dan wajah mereka, Miyoshi yakin para pion-pion militer itu punya hati. Mereka cuma tak punya nyali.

Miyoshi mengintip untuk terakhir kali, kemudian beranjak pergi.

 

*

 

“Kau mau ke mana habis ini?”

Sakuma terperangah. “Miyoshi.”

Sakura yang pandangannya berbayang dan memegangi dahi, mendongak kemudian ekspresi berubah jeri. Sesaat menahan nyeri, entah untuk harga diri atau hati.

Mungkin keduanya.

Bahkan tolehan Miyoshi yang nyaris seperti binar mata _Chesire Cat_ menjaili Alice, itu hampir menyembuhkan. Seakan bintang saja pilih ada di mata Miyoshi daripada di langit.

“Bahkan banteng yang murka dan main seruduk lebih berrmartabat daripada kolonel atasanmu itu yang hobi mengamuk.” Miyoshi terkekeh, mirip klinting manis _furin_ ketika sapuan angin mendentingnya. Cuma lebih sinis saja, seperti bunyi denting _dreamcatcher_ di toko barang antik. 

Sakuma menahan hasrat buat napas keras-keras. Perlahan pandangannya turun, seakan batang-batang kayu yang mengalasi kaki mereka lebih menarik dipandang. Walaupun sudah jelas, Miyoshi lebih menarik dan memanja mata untuk dipandang.

Seorang tentara berprinsip dan teguh pendirian tidak akan menarik kata-katanya kembali. Bukan cuma ninja saja yang bisa, _oke_? 

Walaupun kalau boleh dirasionalisasi lagi, bisa jadi karena _kimono_ serta _haori_ yang Miyoshi kenakan. _Haori-_ nya sewarna anggur ranum hasil fermentasi makan hitungan tahun. Rasanya pahit, tajam, dan elegan. Serasi dengan pembawaan yang dewasa  nan seksi.

 _Kimono_ yang Miyoshi kenakan seperti lavender baru bersemi, mungkin pula _hydrangea_ yang tengah berkiprah dalam prosesi tujuh tranformasi. Perwujudan sesuatu identik dengan periode kemudaan yang menakjubkan.

Sakuma juga pernah membaca, sejarah tentang ungu yang memeriahkan perhelatan keluarga bangsawan dari masa ke masa. 

Ini karena bahkan sampai ke _senju_ yang Miyoshi bawa, bercorak yamazakura di atas kain sewarna apel merah. Dari ujung kaki sampai hidung (jangan bicarakan tentang rambut, itu terlalu ofensif untuk Miyoshi), praduga sekumpulan mata-mata adalah orang kaya, mungkin memang benar.

Miyoshi menyenangkan dipandang, itu memang benar.

Sakuma berdeham. “Kaudatang ke sini mau menghinaku?”

Sepasang mata itu membola. Sakuma melewatkan melihatnya, tapi ia bisa mendengar dengusan sinis pelan yang mungkin saking terlalu lembut dan gelinya, tidak cocok pula dikategorikan dalam hal itu.

“Melihat dari reaksi dan kondisimu, ini pasti bukan pertama kalinya kolonel bermulut bau telur mentah itu murka tak keruan.”

“Ya.” Sakuma menahan decakan jengkel. Menggosok darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya. Mulai berdenyut menyakitkan. “Sebaiknya kau pergi. Entah apa yang Kolonel Muto lakukan kalau tahu ada kau.”

Miyoshi melihat pintu aula bergeser, seseorang mulai melongokkan kepala dari sana dan mencari Sakuma. Senyum kecilnya terkembang. Ia beranjak maju, meraih tangan Sakuma dan menggamitnya.

“Sebaiknya Sakuma-san ikut denganku. Entah apa yang kolonel itu lakukan kalau tahu kau masih di sini.”

Temannya itu celangak-celinguk. “Sakuma—pssht, Sakuma! Jangan dulu tiada! Kolonel Muto muntah-muntah parah—“

Sakuma dengan wajah sedatar tukang jagal, meremas pelan tangan Miyoshi dalam genggaman. “Sebaiknya kau mengerti konsekuensi membawaku pergi.”

Miyoshi mengibas kipas, menyembunyikan tawa melodius di baliknya. “Tidak akan pernah seburuk membersihkan muntah campuran alkohol dan telur mentah.”

 _Hanabishi no Okami_ menyaksikan yang terjadi. Mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali.

Oh, Tuan Tampan dari _Ryokan_ sebelah _Ryōtei_ ini menggamit tangannya, menarik pergi dari kisruh di sini.

Ketika ada yang bertanya di mana Sakuma, senyum tipis dan maaf sopan merapatkan bibir sang ibunda _geisha_.

 

*

 

Sesuai instruksi Miyoshi untuk duluan saja ke kamarnya (karena ia ingin mengambil peralatan medis dulu), Sakuma mengikuti petunjuk yang diucapkan.

Dari lobi di depan, aula utama, melewati tiga lorong, deretan kamar dekat dengan taman, sebelah kiri koridor, pintu geser ketiga yang di antara bentangan _shoji_.

Ubun-ubun berdenyut keras. Kepala terasa panas, seakan tamparan dan pukulan brutal dari Kolonel Muto diputar berkali-kali, dan sensasinya berulang terasa pula.  Mungkin ia kehilangan darah terlalu banyak.

Sakuma memakai lengan seragamnya untuk menyeka darah yang berluruhan di wajah. Menitik ke lantai. Ia memindai papan kayu yang jadi pijakan, bernoda dua tetes darah yang meluncur dari dagunya.

_Lihat apa yang sudah kaulakukan!_

_Kau mengancamku dan jadi begitu sok tahu._

_Dasar pengkhianat, sehina-hinanya manusia. Berpihak pada mereka yang bahkan tidak lagi bisa disebut manusia._

_Kaupikir kau siapa, Bawahan Busuk?_

_Ah, cuma satu dari sekian banyak manusia yang ada di dunia, apa ruginya dunia ini kalau kau dikirim mati ke medan perang untuk meninggalkannya?!_

Sorot tatapnya berubah menyesal. Sakuma menggosok noda darah itu dengan kaki, kembali melangkah lagi. Meraih pintu kamar yang kata Miyoshi, tempatnya menginap untuk sementara. Entah dalam rangka apa. Mungkin misi mata-mata.

Apabila benar iya, toh, bukan urusan Sakuma.

“Mmfh—tahan, Kaminaga—“

Sakuma batal menggeser pintu mendengar erang meremang bulu kuduk itu.

Ia tahu akan menyesal melakukannya. Namun, Sakuma tetap mengintip dari pintu geser yang terbuka.

Sebuah kamar dengan dekorasi indah. Kaligrafi _Han Zi_ dan T _anka_ di sana-sini. Guci antik berhias bunga mekar. _Tatami_ berharum bambu baru. Meja dengan kartu poker berserakan serta sisa-sisa yang sebelumnya pasti _kaiseki_ artistik, tinggal rebusan rebung yang masih mengepulkan asap yang tak tersentuh.

Di tengah semua itu, ada _futon_ yang tergelar asal. Dua pria mulanya saling tertawa dan menggulingkan. Akan jadi mimpi buruk Sakuma, lebih-lebih ketika ditertawai tentang memilih bunuh diri dan bertemu teman-teman seperjuangan di akhirat.

“Coba bilang begitu lagi, setelah melihat tatapan teman-teman Sakuma-san. Seperti anjing dilempar tulang saja.” Kaminaga mendengus, membanting Hatano tanpa ampun ke _tatami_ sambil mengecup leher sekaligus mengisapnya dalam-dalam.

Hatano meninju punggung lengan yang memiting lengannya sendiri, tangan lain mengacak rambut Kaminaga dengan lamban. Memejam mata, menahan nikmat.

“Itu baru aku, belum Jitsui— _aaah_ , sudah!” Sakuma yakin itu keluhan sebal, tapi mengapa ada tawa di sana, ia sungguh tak paham. Yang jelas, desahan tertahan Hatano bersanding bunyi ciuman Kaminaga. “Coba perhatikan para perempuan yang melihatmu, kayak kupu-kupu terpikat nektar.”

Kaminaga melepaskan isapannya menimbulkan bunyi kecupan basah. Lambat menjilat bibir, tapi hangat memandangi Hatano dalam dekapannya. “Sekadar info, nektar lebih banyak memikat kumbang daripada kupu-kupu.”

“Sebagaimana kumbang lebih sering tersangkut di sarang laba-laba daripada kupu-kupu, _aku tahu_.” Hatano menyeringai malas, melengkungkan badan dengan elegan dan mencuri ciuman dari bibir Kaminaga.

Sakuma memilih tidak mencerna filosofi keduanya mentah-mentah. Tidak butuh lagi ditambah dengan fakta Kaminaga ternyata punya airmuka yang berbeda dari yang bisa ia tampakkan di depan Sakuma.

Menggeser pintu tertutup tanpa suara, meski tidak perlu karena teredam gemersak pakaian dan hujan ciuman sekujur badan, Sakuma baru mau melangkah ketika ada yang meraih tangannya.

Kilat menggoda di mata Miyoshi. Menaruh telunjuk di jemari. Menggandeng Sakuma pergi sebelum telinga dan pikirannya benar-benar trauma.

Mereka menelusuri koridor sampai ke ujung. Ada pertigaan, Miyoshi pilih ke kanan. Satu area berbatasan dengan taman dan pemandangan lepas lereng pegunungan. Keduanya memasuki area _onsen_ terbuka.

Gemercik air dari lereng kaki pegunungan yang menguar bau belerang dan garam mandi, ampuh meluruhkan ketegangan yang sedari tadi membludak di dada Sakuma.

Miyoshi duduk di tepi beranda, meletakkan kotak obat dan satu setel _kimono_ abu-abu di dekatnya.

“Yuuki-san tidak menyewakan ruangan lain lagi. Dia masih di Hanabishi.” Tawa Miyoshi entah mengapa, terasa menggelitik ruang pendengaran dan dasar perut Sakuma.

Jemari Miyoshi menyeka lelehan darah di kedua tulang pipi Sakuma. “Matamu sampai berdarah-darah begini melihat mereka.”

“Buatmu lucu, aku memergoki mereka sedang _begitu_?” Sakuma merasakan hidungnya berkedut mencium bau amis besi, menghapus darah sendiri yang nyaris terhirup.

Ketika tawa Miyoshi naik seoktaf lebih daripada toleransi yang bisa ia terima, Sakuma membuang muka. _Tentu lucu buatmu, huh._ Sial. Coba saja pedang samurai tak tertinggal.

“Jadi kautahu mereka berdua berbuat asusila, makanya kau berkeliaran sendiri,” duga Sakuma.  

Miyoshi melirik sepintas, lalu meraih kain bersih dan baskom berisi air hangat ke dekat mereka. “Mana asusila yang kaumaksudkan: mereka yang bercinta, atau mereka bercinta terlepas dari stereotip gender?”

“Keduanya,” frontal Sakuma brutal. Ia mengambil kain yang telah dibasahi air. “Aku bisa membersihkannya sendiri.”

Miyoshi ringan mengangkat bahu. Tatapannya menyapa bunga-bunga hydrangea yang belum mekar sepenuhnya. “Sakuma-san, apa kau benar-benar berpihak pada pemerintahan?”

“Apa mata-mata tidak berpihak pada kedaulatan negara?” Sakuma memeras kain hangat keras-keras, pelampiasan perasaan berantakan tak terkatakan.

Miyoshi menumpukan kaki kanan di atas kaki kiri, kedua tangan terlipat di atas lutut. “Jepang tengah berperang dengan bangsa Barat. Kesetiaan militan pada pemerintahan bisa dimengerti, tapi pandanganmu tentang percintaan sesama barusan, benar-benar mengaburkan keberpihakan itu sendiri.”

Sakuma benci merendahkan harga diri. Namun, setelah banyak hal yang Miyoshi hantamkan padanya agar berpandangan terbuka, ia lebih benci ketika lagi-lagi tidak mengerti. “Kedua hal itu tidak relevan.”

“Secara kasatmata, iya.” Miyoshi memundurkan sedikit duduknya. Mengerling Sakuma, tersenyum mafhum dengan kerutan dalam di dahi. “Secara sudut pandang dan adat, _tidak.”_

Miyoshi mengulum senyum melihat alis Sakuma nyaris bersatu. Kilat mata sang letnan tampak buas dan gemas karena tak paham. Kalau ia cium, akankah itu menghilang?

Sayang, Sakuma malah mengatupkan mulut. Akan lebih seru kalau ia menyerobot omongan dan menyolot tentang segala hal yang seolah dia paling tahu, walau itu sama sekali tidak lucu.

“Percintaan antar-pria itu lumrah di negara ini.” Miyoshi  mengabaikan gumam dingin Sakuma, _kau juga rakyat negeri ini._ “Terhenti di era Heian, karena mulailah gelombang _westernisasi_ dan bawaan _homophobic_ dari bangsa Barat. Kau berpihak pada pemerintahan, tapi mengkhianati sejarah serta budaya negara kita sendiri?”

“Tiap bangsa beradaptasi atas perubahan karena kedatangan. Wajar saja karenanya, terjadi perubahan pandangan,” argumen Sakuma. Kali ini menampuk handuk ke kepala, meringis karena gelombang nyeri bengis menggigit ubun-ubun. 

“Sama seperti kedatangan mereka ke sini, maka nanti mereka juga akan mengalami. Suatu hari nanti, melegalisasi hubungan seperti ini.” Miyoshi menunjuk pusat kepala ketika Sakuma menatapnya, dari sanalah darah berasal; episentrum sakit; luka ada di sana.

“Kita hidup hari ini, bukan nanti.” Sakuma mengenyahkan sambaran petir getir dalam dirinya. “Adanya seperti sekarang, berarti mereka harus mengikuti perkembangan itu. Tuhan menciptakan manusia berpasang-pasangan, untuk membedakan dan bukan disamakan.”

“Tuhanmu yang kaisar itu?” Senyum Miyoshi begitu sopan, tapi tetap saja menyinggung Sakuma. Sayang, ia tak bisa membalas apa-apa ketika Miyoshi berkata, “Aku ingin lihat bagaimana bisa dia menciptakan semesta ini, dari tidak ada menjadi ada.”

Tangannya mulai terkepal, melabuhkan handuk di kepala. Sakuma mengubah posisi duduk, bersila menghadapi Miyoshi sepenuhnya.

Miyoshi menawan dengan badan melengkung estetik. _Mengundang_ , padahal sorot matanya berpura naif dikhianati senyum yang sugestif.

“Sebelum pembicaraan melebar, mari kita batasi.” Sakuma menggertakkan gigi mendapati Miyoshi malah mengangguk menyetujui, bonus tawa geli. “Mengapa kau tidak masalah melihat Kaminaga dan Hatano seperti itu?”

“Itu urusan pribadi mereka.” Miyoshi menepukkan kedua tangan perlahan, nyaris sarkastis ketika berkata, “Sakuma-san sudah lupa pernah mengawasi kami di pelajaran Seduksi?”

“Itu untuk profesionalitas kalian menggoda perempuan!” Sakuma membanting kecil  handuk dari kepalanya ke pinggir baskom.

Kekeh melejit dari sela jemari yang Miyoshi tangkupkan ke depan mulut. “Apa _Casanova_ yang mengajari kami membatasi ajaran hanya sebatas godaan pada perempuan?”

“I-itu ... memang tidak. Kalian saling berpartner dan menggoda. Tsk. Baiklah, tapi semestinya profesionalitas tidak terbawa keluar kelas,” tandas Sakuma dengan rahang mengeras.

“Yuuki-san saja tidak pernah membatasi kami, mengapa jadi Sakuma-san melakukannya?” Miyoshi memandangi hydrangea di fase ketiga, menanti curah hujan untuk mekar sempurna. “Bicara soal profesionalitas, keduanya lebih mumpuni daripada yang kau mengerti.”

“Kalau memang benar begitu, barusan apa yang tepat untuk menamakan apa yang kulihat?” Sakuma mengangkat handuk, hendak menuding ke samping pada arah koridor di mana kamar inap ketiga mata-mata berada.

Dramatik, sampai bekas darah dari handuk terciprat ke segala arah.

Miyoshi mencondongkan badan ke depan. Tangan bertumpu di paha Sakuma, tangan lain menutupi wajah mereka berdua dengan kipas, bibir tepat di telinga. Menghela napas di sana, membuat tangan Sakuma refleks terangkat menahan badannya.

Nada Miyoshi menggoda kala mengurai kata, _“Bercinta, Sa-ku-ma-san.”_

Mendadak Sakuma merasa seolah tersedak bakiak, terlebih ketika suara geli Miyoshi mendadak terdengar tidak maniak layaknya sumpah-serapah biadab Kolonel Muto.

“Kukira D-Kikan tidak menerima perempuan, karena mereka mudah terbawa perasaan dan bisa main membunuh meski hanya bermodalkan alasan sesepele cinta,” desis Sakuma, menahan badan Miyoshi yang mulai merapat di tubuhnya. “Kenapa tidak lelaki juga?”

Miyoshi menumpukan tangan di tangan Sakuma, menyisip jemari, mencuri handuk dari tangannya. “Karena sekarang ini di Jepang, perempuan diajarkan untuk lemah dan pasrah. Kalau saja D-Kikan ada di setting futuristik yang mana telah adanya kesetaraan antara lelaki dan perempuan, tak menutup kemungkinan pasti Yuuki-san terima. Bedanya, kami boleh bercinta, asal tidak mendadak _buta_.”

Sakuma ingin berontak, menjatuhkan Miyoshi ke batu kalau perlu. Namun, semerbak harum alam yang tersiram hujan dan cemara segar, terhirup ketika Miyoshi berada dalam radius minus dari kedekatan yang Sakuma izinkan.

Begitu dekatnya, hingga Sakuma merasakan empasan napas menebar warna sewangi sakura. Ah, ia lihat piring-piring bekas _kaiseki_ tadi di ruangan, mungkin darisana asalnya.

Sedekat ini, Sakuma dapat memetakan struktur wajah Miyoshi.

Anakan rambut tersisir rapi yang terayun anggun. Dahi yang merefleksikan luasnya kapasitas dalam menampung kecerdasan. Tulang pipi tinggi. Hidung mancung, kelihatan menyenangkan untuk dicium.

Ah, tidak. Tunggu sampai tatapanmu terlabuh di bibir hampir semerah mawarnya.

Sakuma benar-benar akan mendorong jatuh Miyoshi, atas hentakan nyaris menyakitkan di diafragma ini. Terlebih tangan sialan itu meraba-raba tangannya dengan nakal. 

Tangan Miyoshi berhenti bergerilya. Mengambil handuk, lalu memakai ujungnya untuk menyeka sudut-sudut wajah Sakuma.

“Maaf, kau tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti ini,” bisik Miyoshi, tekun dan penuh perhatian menghapuskan noda darah lelehan dari ubun-ubun.

Tiba-tiba saja matanya terasa panas seakan dijejali adas. Sakuma ingin menuduh Miyoshi  keterlaluan, karena dia belum mati—meski ini pasti.

Miyoshi pasti tahu, bahwa kata-kata itu (tepatnya: “ _Maaf, kau tidak pantas mati seperti ini.”)_  diucapkan para militan kepada rekannya yang telah tiada.

Tatapan Sakuma perlahan-lahan termagnet pada hydrangea yang bergoyang ringan.

Sialan, bahkan bukan dari atasan atau pun teman sesama militan, yang memberikan perhatian sampai terasa sebegini menyesakkan.

Sakuma menaruh kedua tangan di atas tekukan kedua lutut. Terpekur membiarkan mata-mata yang pernah ia anggap pecundang, malah yang melakukan hal-hal memorak-morandakan pandangan dan perasaan.

Ia memejamkan mata. Mengheningkan cipta.

Sialnya lagi, bahkan ia tidak bisa membayangkan sampai ke tempat di mana teman-temannya telah berada.

Entah surga atau neraka, kecuali bila memang neraka dapat mewujud di dunia, maka medan perang adalah tempatnya.

Perkataan Miyoshi multi-tafsir; multi-lapis.

Bisa bermakna karena ia memang sudah paham dari sejak Sakuma jadi perantara antara tentara dan D-Kikan, bahwa Sakuma adalah pion yang harusnya jadi kambing hitam untuk dimusnahkan ke medan perang.

Terlepas dari yang sudah Sakuma lakukan baik untuk Militer Angkatan Darat dan D-Kikan, tetap saja ia dikesampingkan ke garis depan yang berbatasan dengan kematian.

Mungkin juga karena Kolonel Muto bersama regunya, memilih ke Hanabishi dan berpesta. Merayakan kepergian Sakuma esok hari untuk tiada entah kapan pastinya. Namun, ia terlalu mabuk dan berpesta pora hingga menuntaskan amukan atas keteledoran pribadi dengan kekerasan.

Miyoshi pasti sudah melihat hal paling spektakuler dari Kolonel Muto adalah membantingpecahkan barang dan mencaci-maki gila-gilaan.

Ia tidak takut mati sama sekali, _tidak_ demi martabat dan kejayaan negeri tercinta ini. Akan tetapi, bukan dengan cara sesia-sia ini (perang yang Jepang takkan menang), Sakuma ingin mati.

Tidak menyukai keheningan, gemercik air, desau angin menyisiri pepohonan dan hydrangea, maka Sakuma menundukkan kepala. Mengalihkan topik adalah jalan keluar termudah.

_(Siapa yang pecundang sebenarnya?)_

“Kau percaya Tuhan itu ada, Miyoshi?”

Yang ditanya mengerjapkan mata. Kala Sakuma mempertemukan tatapan mereka, ia tak menyangka melihat bagaimana mata itu juga membola.

Sakuma tidak mengerti mengapa bisa ada sorot _mengerti_ di mata Miyoshi atas dirinya, bahkan ketika ia tak paham cengkeraman dalam diri sendiri.

“Ya.” Nada suara Miyoshi kini lebih berhati-hati. “Abstrak, tapi ada.”

Kedua sudut mulut Sakuma meliuk tipis. “Kalau bukan yang seperti kaisar, lantas ada di mana Tuhan? Seperti apa wujudnya? Apa yang dia lakukan? Mengapa membiarkan kita mengalami semua ini?”

Miyoshi menjeda dengan mengobati luka kepala Sakuma, mengerlingi militan itu sesekali. Barulah ketika membersihkan lagi ujung-ujung rambut hitam, ia menautkan lagi pandangan mereka.

“Apa nyawa itu nyata wujudnya?” Miyoshi tersenyum tipis, seraya membilas darah dari handuk dengan air yang mulai mendingin di baskom.

Sakuma mengerutkan kening. “Tidak.”

“Apa nyawa itu ada?” Senyum Miyoshi sedikit lebih eksplisit.

“Ada.” Sakuma mengangguk.

“Begitulah Tuhan untukku.” Miyoshi kali ini mengusap pangkal leher Sakuma, menggeser sedikit kerah seragam _flecktarn_ dan membersihkan luruhan darah yang lolos ke baliknya. “Bukan membiarkan, tapi Tuhan memberikan manusia anugerah yang terlalu dangkal untuk manusia sendiri mengerti.”

“Kehidupan?”

Sakuma menautkan alis. Merasakan hentakan aneh itu lagi saat Miyoshi meloloskan tawa pelannya, berhati-hati menyeka pertemuan antara kedua alisnya.

“Pilihan, Sakuma-san.” Miyoshi menjeda sejenak, sekilas membilas handuk yang menyerap banyak darah. “Bahkan kalaupun manusia memilih menuhankan kepala sarden, itu atas dasar kepercayaan sendiri. Kepercayaan itu tidak akan berlaku lagi begitu dia keluar dari lingkup sosialnya.”

Sakuma mendengus. “Kalau begitu, kenapa kau bisa percaya Tuhan itu tak nyata tapi ada? Sementara kaisar yang jelas ada, kau malah tidak memercayainya.”

“Kalau tidak, mengapa tidak kita dikekang saja seperti boneka dan Tuhan memperlakukan kita sesuka-Nya?” Miyoshi mengedikkan bahu. “Oh, benar juga. Itu yang kaisarmu—manusia biasa—lakukan.”

Sakuma mengerem lidahnya melontar _, itu kaisarmu juga dan kita sebangsa-senegara, Miyoshi_.

Mau bagaimana lagi, kalau argumen Miyoshi solid, atau Sakuma belum mampu saja membantah.  

Satu yang Sakuma tahu, Miyoshi bukan manusia tipikal; apalagi bernalar dangkal. Ia tidak yakin akan ada hari manakala ia bisa membantah lagi Miyoshi.

“Omong-omong,” Miyoshi membuka dua kancing teratas seragam Sakuma, berlambat-lambat menyeka dada bidangnya, “pilihan itu sendiri termasuk dengan siapa kita memilih untuk bercinta.”

Sakuma menahan tangan Miyoshi merosot ke bawah, karena ia yakin darah lebih dulu diserap fabrik seragam sebelum sampai ke dadanya.

Sayangnya, Sakuma merasa ada yang amat salah manakala menatapi jemarinya menangkupi jejari Miyoshi, karena itulah ia lekas melepas.

“Demi kepala sarden,” geram Sakuma, “kau sedang menghinaku?”

_Menggodamu. Mengapa kau tak mau mengerti itu?_

Miyoshi non-ekspresi menatapi Sakuma.

“Aku berubah pikiran.” Miyoshi menaruh handuk kembali ke baskom. Berpura sengaja menghela napas. “Kau agaknya masih saja Sakuma-san si Tentara dengan jejalan doktrin sekonservatif menuhankan kepala sarden.”

“Manusia mana sebodoh itu menuhankan kepala sarden?” Anehnya, Sakuma tak menyepak tangan Miyoshi yang tersimpan di atas pahanya.

Tangannya putih. Ada lekukan urat seperti pinggang dan percabangan sungai. Mudahkah menyisipkan jemari di atara jari-jari ramping Miyoshi?

“Lihat saja berita. Masih banyak manusia di dunia yang beragama animisme.” Miyoshi menoleh tatkala angin kencang merontokkan sakura dari tangkalnya.

Sakuma tersedot fokus pada hal lain, seperti merasa Miyoshi cocok dengan semua suasana ini. Sepasang helaian dari sekelopak sakura dan hydrangea, tersangkut di rambut Miyoshi. Ia menekan keinginan untuk memungutnya.

Miyoshi menggebut kelopak-kelopak yang terbawa sampai ke pangkuan dan rambutnya. Postur tubuh sempurna, sampai Sakuma meragukan kebenaran mereka berdua di sini dan berbicara tanpa ia mesti angkat senjata.

Memorinya mendongkrak satu kenangan. Yuuki dan pernyataan yang sampai detik ini Sakuma ragukan, hingga ia memilih menanyakan.

“Kata Yuuki _Chūsa_ , kau terkesan padaku.” Sakuma menegakkan punggung dan menaruh kedua tangan di atas pahanya, membiarkan satu tangan Miyoshi masih di atas paha kanannya.

Sakuma menahan senyum kemenangan akan kecepatan Miyoshi menoleh, lengkap dengan pulasan keterkejutan di airmukanya.

Miyoshi memandangnya agak lama. Seketika kilat matanya menghangat.“Ini mulai terdengar seperti kisah fiksi dalam _trope_ : _‘ayahmu bilang padaku, kau suka padaku, yang aku sangat-sangat ragu benarkah kau merasa seperti itu’_ , Sakuma-san.”

Tawanya berletupan. Kali ini, Sakuma sungguhan hampir tersedak. Alis bertautan seperti ayam akan mengaum memecahkan kesunyian manis malam hari. "Tidak sehiperbola itu. Katakan saja benar atau tidak."

“ _Well_ , itu benar.” Miyoshi agak melunak menatapnya. “Bertambah malah, karena Yuuki-san mengulas sekilas investigasimu tentang tangan protestiknya, kamuflase kaki pincang pakai tongkat, kotak rokok Kolonel Muto, dan alasan sesungguhnya D-Kikan menerima saja kasus John Gordon meskipun kolonel itu _cuci tangan_ kolonelmu belaka.”

Sakuma mulas di tempat.

 Ia tidak siap dengan penjelasan berbonus senyum Miyoshi yang— _oh_ , ia perlu tesaurus emosi manusia untuk mencari apa tepatnya kata yang dapat mendefinisi sensasi yang Miyoshi timbulkan di hatinya cuma bermodalkan senyuman.

“Itu ... bukan sesuatu yang cukup untuk membuat orang terkesan.” Telunjuk Sakuma menggaruk tengkuk sepintas. “Itu kan Yuuki-san. Kalau kau?”

Sakuma terkesiap ketika tangan Miyoshi merambat dari paha menuju dada. Miyoshi menatapnya lekat dan volume suara merendah.

“Karena matamu. Tatapanmu membuat orang gentar,” Miyoshi kemudian melekatkan bibir ke telinganya, yang mana ia bisa merasakan seringaian tatkala suara itu seakan meluruhkan madu,  “dan _berdebar_ , Sakuma-san.”

Menahan kepeningan yang menyerbu tanpa aba-aba, Sakuma memundurkan kepala. Tentu saja Miyoshi tidak mungkin gamblang.

Demi harga diri, kalau Miyoshi hobi bermain seperti ini, kata siapa dirinya tidak berdaya?

Sakuma menutup mulutnya dengan tangan lain ketika ia merapatkan bibir ke telinga Miyoshi. “Dan kauharap aku percaya kata-kata mata-mata?”

Sakuma merasa jantungnya jungkir balik dalam pagar rusuk melihat kilat mata cokelat itu sedikit lebih terang.

“Kau cuma butuh sedikit kepercayaan seperti menuhankan kepala sarden.” Miyoshi tersenyum, kepercayaan dirinya mengesalkan, dan ironisnya keterlaluan memikat manakala ia merapat badan hangat—yang  melengkung sensual—pada tubuh Sakuma.  

Sakuma asing dengan kembangan kehangatan dalam diri. Karakterisasi Miyoshi—rasanya tidak pernah seperti ini. Manusia yang tidak manusiawi, mengapa terlihat seperti memiliki hati?

Ini mengingatkannya pada masa ketika calon mata-mata diuji berenang kala badai meradang. Sakuma yang  memandangi mereka satu per satu, heran karena masih saja yang bisa bercanda tawa sementara sisanya menggigil nyaris mati.

Hanya Miyoshi yang mau menjelaskan, bahwa setidakmanusiawi apa pun mereka, tetap saja bisa mati kalau suhu badan di bawah 27˚Celcius.

Satu per satu ragam ekspresi Miyoshi berkelibatan di benaknya. Begitu ia berkelit dari tatapan Miyoshi dengan berpaling ke samping, ia menemukan bunga hydrangea. Warna birunya mulai memekat.

Hydrangea yang biasa ada di balik kabut dan hujan, bunga perlambang immortal pada era Edo zaman samurai _bushido_. _Nanahenge_ ; tujuh tranformasi atas gradasi warna. Simbol dari hati yang berubah.

Apa itu berati kesan juga termasuk? Karena opini Miyoshi terhadapnya seperti itu. Karakterisasi mata-mata Miyoshi seperti inkonsistensi variasi warna Hydrangea yang berubah-ubah.

Di tengah kegelapan, kesendirian, dan keisolasian tanpa seorang pun tahu benar siapa identitasnya.

Sesekali, dia sinis dengan manis paling sarkastis; serius sampai orang biasa melihatnya pasti terbius; keji yang menghidupkan dingin antartika di hati; sehangat saat mata cokelatnya agak lebih terang ketika dihadapkan pada hal tak terduga.

Kecuali realita yang Miyoshi dan Sakuma sama-sama paham: mereka, sama seperti semua makhluk hidup lainnya, adalah makhluk mortal.

“Dan kalau aku percaya?” Sudut mulut Sakuma terangkat.

“Aku berubah pikiran tentangmu sedikit.” Nah, kan. Sakuma tak sadar binar di matanya sendiri, ya, karena rasanya mustahil teman militer apalagi Kolonel Muto bisa terkesan padanya. “Siapa sangka, tentara seperti Sakuma-san bisa mulai terbuka terhadap berbagai pandangan.”

Ya, walau pemecahan kepercayaan itu dilakukan sebrutal dengan nyaris harakiri. Sakuma kini bisa tersenyum sedikit mengenangnya, kendati surut kembali mengingat Kolonel Muto memutasinya ke medan perang.

Dia tak takut mati, tapi hanya tidak ingin disia-siakan seperti ini.

“Sakuma-san, sebaiknya kau mandi. Ini kimono ganti dari Hanabishi _no Okami_.” Miyoshi seakan bisa membaca kegelisahan yang nyaris tak tampak, tenang menyerahkan setumpuk _kimono_ , _nagajuban_ , _haori_ , dan seikat _obi_ dalam nuansa abu-abu pada Sakuma.

Ia tidak bisa mengelak dengan lain kali, Sakuma singkat mengangguk. “Terima kasih.”

Miyoshi meraih handuk lain yang masih bersih. Beranjak meninggalkan Sakuma begitu saja dengan senyum tipis di bibir.

“Miyoshi?” Sakuma mengikuti langkahnya. Ia sadar, tak seperti Yuuki, Miyoshi berhenti untuk mengerling padanya di antara badai kecil sakura dan hydrangea.

Garis wajah Miyoshi terlihat lebih eksotik memukau dikaburkan kabut air panas onsen dan kelopak-kelopak bunga. “Hm?”

Sakuma melepaskan perasaan frustrasi yang pernah menggelayutinya, kegilaan nyaris _harakiri_ , merasa kalah, dikhianati atasan sendiri, dan tidak bisa berpartisipasi dalam Joker Game.

Ia menyungging senyum, tipis saja, tapi kali ini mencapai tatapannya. “Kalaupun kau ingin mengubah pandangan orang, lain kali coba cari cara yang lebih manusiawi.”

“Oke.” Tawa ringan sekilas saat Miyoshi melewati batu-batu pualam, kakinya menggolak air hangat _onsen_.

Miyoshi menoleh pada Sakuma dengan senyuman yang hampir terlihat bersahabat. “Bagaimana kalau sekarang aku coba membantu meluaskan pandangan Sakuma-san lagi?”

“Boleh saja.” Sakuma menyusulnya untuk duduk di atas batu. “Apa kali ini?”

Sakuma tercekat melihat Miyoshi menarik _obi_ terlepas. Meloloskan badan dari _haori_ ,  keduanya jatuh di kaki-kaki itu, sehingga uap air hangat onsen membuat transparan _kimono_ yang ia kenakan.

Dengan keeleganan nyaris mustahil dilakukan manusia, bahan sutra _kimono_ ungu muda itu merosot dari bahu Miyoshi, turun dan tertahan di lengan.

Sumpah Sakuma takkan kaget lagi, jika saja dari bibir  hobi melontar satir itu meluncur tentang _harakiri_ ; pun bila melempar topik: sepasang lelaki _bercinta sepanjang hari_.

Bibir Sakuma mengering menyadari tidak ada dalaman apa pun yang menghalangi mata menyusuri kulit mulus muda, kuat, dan hangat Miyoshi. Kabut sekalipun tidak bisa menyamarkan estetika garis selangka Miyoshi yang tak bercela.

Sakuma terdiam ketika Miyoshi menoleh, menampakkan detakan kehidupan di lehernya, kejenjangan menawan dan senyuman penuh percaya diri yang melelehkan.

“Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dengan tawaran Yuuki-san untuk bergabung ke D-Kikan, Sakuma-san?”

**Author's Note:**

> Trivia:  
> “Maaf, kau tidak pantas mati seperti ini.”—secara umum, biasa dikatakan militan pada teman mereka yang gugur (maaf) mengenaskan dalam tugas. 
> 
> Facts tentang ungu, hydrangea, etc, itu benar ya. 
> 
> meski sudah dijelaskan hydrangea gimana, tapi secara keseluruhan, refleksi arti full bloom hydrangea di fanfiksi ini: expresses the giver’s gratefulness for the recipient’s understanding. (Miyoshi to Sakuma)
> 
> *
> 
> Pertama, maafkan saya melewatkan ultah Nana. *bersimpuh Udah kepo dari kemaren-kemaren, dan nyiapin ini pabolak-balik edit, malah baru kesampean sekarang ... dan sesungguh hati saya mengaku, enggak mudah nulis fluffunyu.
> 
> Kedua, iyaaa, fanfiksi ini penutup karena tak hanya Nana yang terakhir saya terima rikuesnya, juga karena bertema: SakuMiyo, kimono, bunga, dan fluffy. Ah, penutupnya Immanent tepatnya.
> 
> Ternyata elemen fluffy susah bener. /SAYA TERLALU NGEGAREM AH DI FANDOM INI. TERPUJILAH SEMUA PENULIS FICT FLUFFY UNYU/ 
> 
> untuk Nana ... maaf karena lama (kebuangetan), dan semoga suka. Agak keder juga keinget Nana udah ehm seumpama laron dan cahaya di fandom ini—eh atau terbalik; seperti bertransformasi jadi kupu-kupu dan kini mencari musim panas cantik—mengawhy spie. X”D
> 
> Selamat ulang tahun, segala doa terbaik dariku untukmu. I’m very happy and grateful to know you. You’re such a gentle and humble person for me. Aku seneng banget bisa berteman sama Nana, makasih banyak udah banyak ngebantuin aku uhuhu, aku juga banyak belajar dari Nana. Terima kasih juga buat karya-karya indahmu di fandom mata-mata tercinta ini, semoga kembali lagi ke sini! *hugs and kisses* <3 <3 <3 
> 
> p.s: sengaja ending saya cut gitu, karena saya ulang-alik bolak-balik ngetik fik ini, yalord memang ena dari saya ujungnya melulu angsa. Yay for Spie, kesampean ngetik onsen dan Miyoshi hngh. Btw selain karena aslinya, saya membuka ruang interpretasi pembaca)
> 
> p.s(3): ssht, 8 writers + 2 artist kolabo buat unofficial anto Joker Game, silakan kontak Profe Fest bila berminat! BADAAAAY GAAAYS. Check it out! <3 
> 
> Terakhir, terima kasih pada semua perikues fanfiksi yang menginspirasi dan memotivasi Spie untuk memvariasi tulisannya. Saya merasa fik saya, berkembang lebih baik terutama dari segi tema. lots of hug and kiss and love for you guys! <3 :’*


End file.
